celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
N
N was gotten on CRRP in February of 2014. This is the first incarnation of him on the board, and he uses a unique fusion of B/W and CRRP's Unova timeline in his backstory, which involved Plasma succeeding in their quest- for a little while. Background N was born to unknown parents and was orphaned for some unknown reason. He lived in the woods until he was a young child, but his gift of communication with Pokemon allowed him to survive well. Ghetsis eventually found him and took him in as his son. He groomed him to be the king of Team Plasma and manipulated his thoughts to make the boy believe that most trainers were awful. Eventually, he vowed to change the world and free Pokemon from humans. He started his journey around Straiton City, though he met Hilda and her friends before this. Eventually, after a few more encounters with the girl (including an infamous one in a ferris wheel) and defeating all of the gym leaders, he revived Zekrom. He defeated the Elite Four and Champion, and his castle rose from the ground. He waited for Hilda at the top, but suddenly she vanished, leaving behind Reshiram's orb. This allowed Team Plasma to push back the Gym Leaders assaulting the castle, and to control most of Unova besides Opelucid City, where the Gym Leaders (sans Skyla) resided. For a while, the Multiverse left him and Team Plasma alone to rule as they pleased--or, rather, as Ghetsis pleased. That is, until... Involvement ... the Wreckers came calling to Unova and brought along some friends. They brought Connor , Saber , Hilda, and Ancel with them, and met up with Hilbert in Chargestone Cave. The team managed to slip through Unova and make their way into N's castle, where they promptly caused chaos. With reinforcements from the Shield, they tore apart a good chunk of Team Plasma's forces, and even brought down entire parts of the castle in an effort to cause chaos. Eventually, however, Hilbert managed to sneak into the throne room and tried to talk N out of this. The boy tried to defend the team, but he found himself sputtering and failing. However, the discussion quickly became irrelevant as Ghetsis appeared, controlling both Zekrom and Reshiram. The latter nearly incinerated Hilbert; if it weren't for Connor's quick thinking, the trainer would have surely died. The rest of the group showed up, and Hilda verbally tore into N, causing him to shrink up. Omega Supreme showed up soon after, tearing the room off of the throne room and flinging both dragons far away, allowing him and Saber to hold them off as the rest focused on Ghetsis' team. Unfortunately, however, he tried to take out Hilbert- who was slowly breaking through to N- and the boy himself. Thanks to the quick thinking of Rung, however, the pair was spared, though the pscyhologist found himself severely wounded from the Focus Blast. As the battle turned in favor of Ghetsis, however, N finally intervened. His Zorua, taking on a crude illusionary form of Ultra Magnus, saved Bulkhead and Wheeljack, while his Carracosta helped Oshy take out his Bisharp. Meanwhile, his Klinklang tore into Cofagrigus with its gears- which, coupled with Ratchet's timely arrival and heal, allowing Hilda's Zoroark and Blitzle to finish the ghost type. Then, N used his Archeops to fly up towards Zekrom, begging him to snap out of it and stop. He succeeded--and likewise, Hilda with Reshiram--and Unova was freed. He spent some time on the Ark in one of the spare rooms there. Rung, having been repaired by both Ratchet and Tails, talked to him about his issues. The two eventually agreed that starting anew would be the best for the boy, and the psychologist revealed to him that Lenora had given Rung a gift for N--an Eevee. Taking the fox with him, the trainer set out for Hoenn. Beforehand, he let his Eevee play with a loner Espeon for a little while. After flying into Hoenn, N took in the sights and sounds of Slateport, which, without the chaos that had engulfed some of the other regions, had evolved into a cultural center of the Pokemon World, and to an extent, the Multiverse (though not nearly to the extent that the Moon was). After picking up some pink PokePuffs for Eevee, he traveled north onto Route 110 and saved Professor Birch from a scared Zubat. After catching her, the two went to a PokeCenter and talked while the Zubat was healed, the professor complementing N's communication skills. Birch entrusted him with the shiny Zubat, who N nicknamed Morrigan soon after. At some point N went to help with DK Island, but instead got sucked away alongside Robin to a mysterious earth. Assisted by Ciel and her Guardians, the group managed to bring themselves back into the Multiverse by bringing the world in... on accident, of course. In the process of this, Eevee evolved into a Sylveon and was named Croire, and Morrigan evolved into a Golbat. After getting back into the Multiverse, he had a small chat with Prarie, then Rung, before turning meeting with Hilbert and Hilda after the former was controlled by his dad attempting to revive Plasma in some form. After this, he met up with Kotone Shiomi in Hoenn again afterwards, as well as Connor, and they took out a small cell of Plasma grunts residing in New Mauville, while he revealed his past to Kotone. He registered with the Garden after all of this, and met up with his roommate Kanji Tatsumi, who took a strong liking to Croire. The two set off to the moon to scout the moondust, and then went to Johto in PokeEarth where N wore a kimono. After this, the duo returned to Unova, where they teamed up with Hilbert (and a puppy named Koromaru) to investigate strange happenings in the southeastern part of the region... Powers and Capabilities N is an exceptional communicator with Pokemon, being able to practically talk to them and listen to them as if they spoke English. Thusly, he is a very good trainer as well, though his current team is rather weak due to the fact he left his stronger Pokemon with Concordia and Athea. He also focuses on using more berry remedies for his Pokemon, which can be more potent than manufactured healing items in certain ways. Followers / Summons Croire the Sylveon A gift from Lenora, Rung gave him to N before he set off for Hoenn. An energetic normal type, Eevee balances speed with power, using moves like Quick Attack and Return effectively. Eevee is rather impatient as well and usually begs N for treats or pets--though he gets plenty from strangers as well. He was named Croire and evolved into a Sylveon during his excursion to MegaEarth, and gained several fairy type moves during this. Morrigan the Zubat A shiny Zubat that Professor Birch caught and gave to N as thanks for saving him from the scared bat. A timid Zubat, she tends to hover around N when out of her PokeBall, perching on his shoulder and using some of his hair to hide behind. She's a rather effective battler, though, using moves like Supersonic to disorient opponents as well as employing her speed to use moves like Bite and Wing Attack effectively. Kanji Tatsumi A boy from a small town in Inaba who is a student in the Garden's SOLDIER program. Rough around the edges and not the smartest boy, but he genuinely means well (even though he still struggles with relationships to some extent). Enjoys sewing and cute animals, and has a Persona in Take Mikazuchi. Koromaru An albino doge N and Kanji found injured from defending a little girl. A brave soul that acts oddly human, he uses a knife as well as his persona, Cerebrus. Quotes "His eyes were glued to the window during the quick flight into Hoenn. Stars as far as the eye could see captivated him, ships shuttling back and forth… It was like his imagination had come to life."- N staring outside of a shuttle window "If he had been told that something like that had existed, he would've thought they would been the most peaceful race in existence- no one getting needlessly hurt, none of that. What he heard from Rung proved to be the exact opposite, if not worse than he could imagine. They had managed to kill their own planet, mainly due to a war that started due to striking polar ideals."- N contemplating the Cybertronian's plight to what happened in Unova Trivia *N is gotten from a CRRP version of the B/W Unova timeline, where Team Plasma initially suceeds in conquering Unova *He also, technically, never went through the multiversal drain. Instead, he simply left behind his strongest pokemon and started over with just his Eevee External links * N's Bag (N's Storage) * N's Bulbapedia Article (anything from the player encountering N in the castle onwards is irrelevant to this N) Category:Player Characters